worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Viscurs Promise
When you live on borrowed time For saving the life '' ''Of the fate of death You get a fate Worse than death When you live On borrowed time Chapter 1 A fate... Worse than death. A she-wolf was hunting, her sharp grey eyes scanning the under-growth, she flicked her tail to the wolf beside her, who nodded in delight. The elk was grazing in a grassy clearing, it was a beautiful day, and she twitched her muzzle, almost able to taste the meat, she always preferred elk meat. She was about to leap, but was stopped by her friend, Julios, who growled, "Stop, and smell the air, Viscur." Viscur gasped when a huge, black, he-wolf jumped out, his sharp green eyes focused on his prey. The elk was shocked, which was bad for it, because that gave it a disadvantage to this huge wolf. He killed it swiftly, and cleanly, more quickly than Julios and Viscur could do it combined, even if they had a whole pack with them. The he-wolf stopped moving, and scented the air. Viscur was in awe, and felt almost hypnotized when he turned to look at them. "Uh..." Viscur gaped. The he-wolf, even though he looked very built, looked younger than she was, he flicked his tail, and asked, "Who are you?" even though it was a question, his eyes told him he already knew. Viscur barked, "I-I'm Viscur, and this Julios!" she nodded to her friend, who was also in awe of the he-wolf, she nodded quickly. "I'm guessing this is your territory?" he asked. Viscur nodded, "Yes, where are you from?" she asked. The he-wolf went silent, than turned to the great mountain, the Mountain of Fates. he sighed, "You would never believe me if I told you." he joked, flicking his tail. Viscur realised that Julios had disappeared, even though when she heard a howl, that Julios went to find somewhere else to hunt. "Try me." Viscur smirked. The he-wolf raised an eye-brow, "Alright, I'm Mahfehrek, and I live on that mountain with my siblings." he barked, and twitched his tail. "You live on the Mountain of Fates? But that must mean.." Viscurs eyes widened, "You're.. One of the fates!" she gasped, amazed that such a wolf would come down here to hunt. Mahfehrek didn't seem so impressed though, "I can sense things, that even my siblings can't," he barked, "It's better if you don't know what I can know." "Wh-What do you mean? I promise I won't be scared of you!" Viscur barked. "Let's just say, I can tell when one will cease to live on this world, but that can't happen without my help." Mahfehrek sighed. "You-You're.. The fate of death!" Viscur gasped, but willed herself not to be scared of the huge tom. Mahfehrek twitched his whiskers, "You're smarter then you look, maybe you can help me." he barked. "Help with what? You don't seem to be the one that needs help!" Viscur laughed, than stopped when there was a serious look on his face. "My little sister, Anima, is sick, I don't know with what, I only know that if she stays this way, she will not make it." He sighed, "And, Collis and me have been searching everywhere for the Moon flower." "The moon flower?" Viscur asked. He nodded, "Yes, it only blooms once every full moon, and that's the only time it does." he barked. Viscur tipped her head, "What happens if... If Anima dies?" she asked. "Then I will die, and this world will crumble in on itself." he barked. "Ouch? But, why do you think I'll be able to get this Moonflower.. I mean, where does it bloom?" she asked. Mahfehrek just glanced at her, "On top of one of the mounatins in the foggy forest." he barked, staring into space, then looked at her. "Also, if you do go to the forest, I'd advise you be careful, and not stray too close to leaning trees." Viscur knew she should trust him, and this could be her chance to actually do something useful, so she nodded "Yes, of course I'll help, I promise that I'll find that flower." Mahfehrek looked sincerely grateful, "Thank you, Viscur, just... Remember to be careful, and get there in time, Anima won't last long." he barked. Viscur nodded, and knew that she would need some help. As she said her good-byes to Mahfehrek, she hurried back to her valley home, to gather a small search party, and try to get their leaders permission, even though she knew it wasn't going to happen, but she'd go anyways, even if she had to do it alone. As she entered camp, Julios padded up to her after dragging an elk to the prey pile, and she barked, "Are you okay Viscur?" "Julios, whatever happens, do you promise to follow me?" Viscur asked quickly. Julios looked confused, "You're my friend Viscur, whatever you believe you want to do, I'll follow you, no matter the dangers." she barked a promise, and flicked her tail. "Good, because what I'm planning to do, I can't do alone." Viscur barked. Julios just watched as Viscur hurried to Maferks den, the mean, cruel, he-wolf would probably hate her doing this. Viscur barked, "Maferk, I need to talk to you." "Is it important?" He growled, teeth baring. "Yes." Viscur barked. "Hurry up then, I have better things to do!" he snarled. "I need your permission to take a group of wolves to find a Moonflower in foggy forest." she growled flatly, tired of her ignorant leader. There was a stony silence, and he laughed, "Hah! There's no such thing!" he then regained himself, and growled, "I won't allow it." "Then you're going to kill us!" Viscur snarled. "If you want to do it alone, fine, go die, whatever, you should stop chasing stories and myths." he growled, turning his back on her. Viscur backed out of the den, paws itching to scratch him across the muzzle, but instead, she hurried to Julios and growled, "Follow me, and be prepared for a long journey." Julios nodded, and asked, "Is this about the wolf we saw?" her gaze curious. Viscur nodded, and barked, "I'll tell you on the way, and it's a long story, and you're going to have to trust me." she fliked her tail, and ran out, aware that Julios had followed her without hesitation. Viscur thought dangerously, I might be leading her into danger... As they ran, Viscur looked at the Mountain of Fates, a bit worried for Anima. "Hey? Are you okay? We stopped." Julios asked, also looking at the mountain. Viscur stayed silent, then drew in a deep breath, "That wolf we met, he's one of the fates." she barked, still staring at the mountain, it's snow white peak that rose above the clouds. "Woah! No way!" Julios barked in amazement. Viscur decided that was all she needed to know, but she added, "Yeah, his sister is very sick, and she needs a moonflower." "Woah, back up, a moonflower? Isn't that supposed to be a myth?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "If a fate is looking for it, I'm willing to believe it is real." Viscur barked sharply. Julios put her ears back in nervousy, and asked, "Viscur, can you tell me...?" she faltered, cringing back under Viscurs angry gaze. Viscur turned back to the mountains, then howled, hoping she would get an answer. When she stopped they stayed silent, but there was no answer, which worried her. "Okay, we need to hurry, they aren't answering, this is bad." she growled, hurrying to the foggy forest, which was always full of fog. As she continued, she heard other wolves howling, probably from the other packs, that's how they usually communicated. She soon smelled the scent of fog, the misty, watery scent, was supposed to be calming, but it never was, because there's talks of the forest. Some wolves even call the foggy forest the Forest of Spirits. With all the mist, Viscur didn't blame them, but spirits only roamed in the heavens, not on the ground, it was just overactive imaginations that started the tales of spirits, but they weren't wrong, alot of wolves had died in the foggy forest. Julios shivered, "You know how many times I've patrolled around here, and always get a creepy feeling?" she barked, twitching her tail. "I know, Julios, but we must face our fears." Category:Bird's Fanfictions Category:Teen